Love's a Competition Too?
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Jonah starts developing a crush on Buffy after Amber and him break up. When Andi finds out, she's furious, crushed, and jealous. Does her best friend like her crush back? And what about Marty? Is Marty and Buffy's blooming romance dead? Rated low teen. (More characters than listed)
1. Chapter 1

**First Andi Mack fanfic on my profile can I get a what, what? (what, what) XD Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **Andi's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Amber and Jonah broke up and nothing has changed between the two of us. I feel like I should say something, but I don't know how I can form my words so that he would understand.

I like him. But was the reason he broke up with Amber was that he liked me too? Or he just is no longer interested in her? I had so many questions and the worst part was, I couldn't even ask him what the answers were. Every day I would go to school and would simply guess.

Guessing isn't good enough. I was talking to Cyrus for two hours straight at The Spoon Diner trying to "guess" Jonah's feelings for me. I hope you guys can relate in some aspect. It's funny because I can always tell when another guy liked a different girl (Like how I know for sure Marty likes Buffy) but I can never tell if a guy likes me. Why is that?

I sighed. "I don't know, Cyrus. Maybe the world destined us to just be friends."

"Oh, come on, Andi! He likes you. I-I'm sure of it," Cyrus tried assuring me. He didn't seem too resounding.

My phone started buzzing. "It's probably Buffy. She was supposed to meet us here fifteen minutes ago," Cyrus guessed.

I looked at my phone and I had received a text message. Not from Buffy… but from Jonah Beck!

I let out a squeal which made Cyrus jump in his chair with freight. "Is it Buffy?" He asked.

"No!" I showed him my phone. "It's from Jonah!"

Cyrus started grinning widely. "See? See I told you he likes you."

"Slow your roll. I haven't even read it yet," I told him. I was trying my best not to get my hopes up.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

I unlocked my phone and opened the message:

 **Jonah: Hey! Long time no talk. Speaking of, can you meet me by my locker tomorrow at the end of school? I need to tell you something important. (: (: (:**

I read Jonah's text out loud to Cyrus. "This is so exciting! Maybe he's finally going to ask you out."

I sighed. "I sure do hope so. Or if not that, maybe just tell me he likes me. I mean, that would be good enough for me."

Cyrus' phone buzzed and he turned it on. "It's from Buffy."

"What'd she say?"

He unlocked his phone and read it silently to himself. Then he turned to me and replied, "Apparently, the reason that she couldn't meet up with us is because she got detention for tripping a guy as he was running."

"Ask her who the guy was," I inquired.

Jonah typed and a few seconds later was laughing at his screen.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint: His name rhymes with Arty."

I started laughing too. Marty! Of course, the two of them have a playful/competitive budding romance going. Sometimes, since they're both competitive, things can get out of hand. For example, Marty went to the principal's office last week for gluing Buffy's shoes to the floor and her tripping. It was hilarious but seriously, sometimes they can take it too far.

"I guess we better get going. Besides, I want to get ready for tomorrow," I said. I couldn't help but grin. Just thinking about tomorrow gave me butterflies.

"Make sure you pick out a suitable outfit for this "grand occasion"," Cyrus advised. I totally had one in mind. But I had to tell Bex about this.

We payed for our food and left. I raced home and almost banged down the door. Bex was in the kitchen. "Bex, Bex, Bex!" I yelled as I ran in.

"Now you're calling me Bex? Yesterday you called me mom all day," She joked.

"Sorry, sometimes I switch."

"What's up, kid?" She asked.

"Uh… first off…" I whispered, "Is CeCe and Pops home?"

"Nope. They went grocery shopping."

"Okay good!" I said as I sat down and sighed.

Bex leaned forward on the counter and asked in a whisper, "So what's the secret?"

"Okay, so you know how Jonah Beck broke up with Amber a few weeks ago, and I've kinda been waiting for him to talk to me about where we are… you know, in our relationship?"

Bex recalled and slowly nodded. "Wait! Did he—!?"

"He wants to talk to me tomorrow!" I replied with a shriek.

"Honey that is amazing! I'm sure he's gonna confess how he's completely and totally in love with you."

I giggled. "I hope so. I'm so excited. I gotta wear something super cute."

"Oh, yeah totally. Dude! You know what?"

"What?"

"We should go shopping like right now! I mean mom and dad probably aren't gonna be back until later and if mom's driving that means we'll totally be home before them!" Bex suggested.

"Sounds groovy! Thanks mom," I said with a smile.

"That's better," She laughed.

-Time skip-

I waited all day. It was finally time to meet up with Jonah. I went into the bathroom once more to make sure my hair was still neat and my outfit was still as polished and awesome as this morning.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jonah by his locker. I smiled as I saw him fixing his hair in his locker mirror. Was he fixing his hair for me!? Butterflies. Butterflies were fluttering all inside of me.

I slowly and nonchalantly approached him. "Hey Jonah," I said giving him a soft smile.

"Hey Andi!" He exclaimed. He then embraced me. Oh, my gosh, guys. Let me repeat. Jonah Beck embraced me! I hugged him back.

"So, there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" I inquired as we let go. I was still so anxious.

"Uh yeah. Okay this may make things awkward but I was really hoping we could work together to make it… not awkward," He explained as he held the back of his head with his hand.

I liked where the conversation was heading! "Of course, whatever it is, we can do it together," I calmly assured him. This was it.

"Okay… Um… I like…"

YES, YES!? YOU LIKE ME!?

"Buffy."

My heart dropped and that soft smile disappeared.

 **I literally formed all of this in my head last night. I was watching an Andi Mack episode and about thirty minutes after watching it and as I was laying in my bed, I came up with this sick fanfic. It's evil, completely cliff hangered, and I love itttttt. I hope you guys will like it too.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**

 **Also—three fanfics in one day. Holy Smokesssss! See this is what happens when I get back into the writing game.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's backkkkkkk!**

 **Buffy's POV:**

As I was walking down the hallway in school, I got a text message. I kept walking as I dug my phone from my back pocket. I unlocked my phone and opened the text. It was from Cyrus.

 _Cyrus: Guess what?_

 _Me: What? You're finally burning your ugly shirts?_

 _Cyrus: What? No! Who says my shirt is ugly?_

 _Me: Everyone._

 _Cyrus: Yeah right. Anyway, Jonah Beck is going to tell Andi that he likes her!_

 _Me: Whoa really? He finally broke up with the witch that is Amber?_

 _Cyrus: Yes. Don't you remember? Andi told us that a few days ago._

 _Me: Sorry, forgot. But good for her! They'll finally be together._

 _Cyrus: Yep! I gotta go. Talk to you later._

 _Me: Alright, later._

I was really happy for Andi. She'd been crushing on Jonah for the longest time and he's finally going to be her boyfriend. That was exciting! When I finished texting Cyrus, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry I—" I started. Then I realized it was Marty.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh it's just you."

"I believe you were going to apologize," He reminded me with a devilish smirk.

I gave him an annoyed look. He put his hand behind his ear and leaned forward for my apology.

"I'm sorry," I gave in.

"Good," He replied.

"…That you were in my way," I added with a fake smile.

He started laughing. "You just can't help yourself, huh?"

I shrugged. "It's just who I am."

There was an awkward pause. For just a moment, our eyes met. Then I looked away. "Better go. Later loser,"

"Yep. Later, weirdo," He replied.

I walked away and shook my head. I started to smile from ear to ear. There was just something about him that made me laugh and made me feel… something I couldn't explain.

 **Andi's POV:**

I still couldn't believe what I had just heard. My mouth dropped and I knew an expression of hurt and pain was on my face.

"Well… Aren't you gonna say something?" He asked.

I snapped out of it and shook my head. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Um, that's great!"

"Do you really think so?" He inquired.

"Yeah. Of course," I lied.

"Okay good. Because I was wondering that since you were so close to her that maybe you could talk to her and ask her if she likes me to. And if she doesn't, could you tell me what she likes so that I could maybe get her to like me?" He requested.

I looked into his eyes. This was no joke. He was really in love with Buffy. He really wanted me to do this for him. I couldn't tell him no, I just couldn't. I had no other choice but to agree.

"I'll ask her," I replied.

He smiled as wide as he could. "You're the best, Andiman! Thanks so much."

I gave him a fake smile. "A-anytime." With that, Jonah walked away. I turned around to see him happily strut off. My heart began to sink. I couldn't believe he liked my best friend and not me. I just wanted to cry right then and there.

I took my backpack off my shoulder and dug into my bag for my phone. I quickly texted Cyrus.

 _Me: Hey._

 _Cyrus: Hey Andi! How'd the conversation with Jonah Beck go?_

 _Me: Terrible. Can you meet at the Spoon Diner in fifteen minutes?_

 _Cyrus: Uh oh. Uh, sure thing. I'll talk to you then._

Thank God it was the end of the school day because I needed to get out of school as quickly as possible.

 **-Time skip-**

I explained everything to Cyrus and his facial expressions through the whole story were the same as mine when Jonah was telling me he liked Buffy. "So are you really going to tell Buffy that Jonah likes her?" He asked.

"What choice do I have? If I don't, Jonah's gonna get suspicious and is going to keep asking me why I haven't had the chance to tell her yet," I explained.

He sighed. "I'm really sorry about that. I really thought he was gonna—"

"Me too," I cut him off.

"So, when are you gonna plan on telling her?" Cyrus inquired.

"Not sure. But I'm gonna need some support."

"I'll be there for you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Cyrus. I appreciate it. Good thing I never told Buffy about what happened with Jonah. I don't want to embarrass myself more than I already have," I sigh in relief as I sip my milkshake.

"Uh… actually… About that," Cyrus started as he looked down.

I stopped sipping and looked up. "About what?" I repeated.

"I may have told Buffy that Jonah was going to say that he liked you."

"Cyrus!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head in shame. I rolled my eyes. "Well, this is going to be fun."

I got up and took my backpack off of the back of the stool.

He turned around in his chair and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to find some way to tell my mom about this catastrophe. Maybe she can give me some advice or something."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Maybe. I'll probably want to avoid Jonah and Buffy at all costs so maybe not. See ya, Cyrus."

I walked out of the door of the diner and got on my scooter. At this rate, all I wanted to do was race home, get into my pajamas, and cry into my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bex's POV:**

I heard the front door slam shut. I smiled to myself because I knew my daughter was finally home from school so she could tell me all about what happened with Jonah. I was so excited to see that smile on her face. The smile that I never want to see go away.

"Bex?" She called.

I practically ran downstairs and jumped into the kitchen. "How'd it go? Did he ask you out? Are you two dating now? Did he confess his undying love?" I inquired.

Andi began to frown as she sat down on our counter stools. She looked hurt. I knew that hurt more than anyone. It was the hurt caused by a broken heart. My smile began to disappear. I sat down on our counter stools.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Andi's face began to scrunch up and she burst into tears. She collapsed into my arms and started to cry. As she stuttered inhalation, I began to rub her back. It killed me that one person she cares so much about causes her so much pain.

"Please talk to me," I whispered.

Andi sits up in the chair and starts to twiddle her fingers. "J-Jonah doesn't like me."

"He told you this?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "N-no, but I mean, he likes someone else."

I began to get upset. "I swear if he's back with that Amber girl I'll—"

Before I could continue, Andi continued to shake her head. She was trying her hardest not to cry. Her face began to turn as solid as stone.

"If it wasn't Amber than who?"

Her lips began to quiver as she spit out one word, "Buffy."

I was confused about her answer. "Buffy. What about Buffy?"

"He… He liked Buffy," She stated with tears streaming down your cheek.

Without saying another word to her, I embraced her tightly in my arms. I could feel her heart breaking in my arms. She cried for a few minutes and then finally spoke up, "H-he wants me to ask Buffy if she feels the same way."

"So are you going to talk to Buffy?" I asked.

She shrugs. "I have no choice."

"Do you think she liked him back?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, Cyrus and I thinks she really likes Marty but she does a good job hiding her feelings usually."

"Well, if she has any common sense at all, she will say absolutely not." I put my hand on Andi's leg and look her in the eye. "And if Jonah has any common sense at all, he'll see the most brilliant and beautiful girl right in front of me and forget all about Buffy."

Andi hugs me one more time. "Thanks, mom."

"Anytime."

 **Andi's POV:**

The next morning I prepared to tell Buffy that Jonah liked her and ask her if she liked him too. As I walked with Cyrus in the halls, my heart started to beat quickly when I saw Buffy coming towards us.

"Cyrus… There she is," I whispered.

Cyrus gulped. "You nervous?"

"Of course I am! There's like a 50/50 chance she may be interested in Jonah!"

"Okay, just calm down. Keep your cool, don't break down, and whatever you do, don't show any feelings of affection to Jonah whatsoever," Cyrus instructed. I nodded.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Buffy asked with a smile as she came up to us.

"Stuff," Cyrus said quickly.

Buffy rolled my eyes and turned to me. "How'd it go with Jonah yesterday, Andi? Did he finally ask you out?"

I glanced at Cyrus in annoyance and he blushed.

"Out of curiosity, do you like Jonah?" I inquired.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Buffy!" My voice began to quail. Cyrus looked at me. I took a deep breath. Keep your cool, don't break down, and whatever you do, don't show any feelings of affection to Jonah whatsoever.

"Andi, I'm so confused. Please try explaining to me what is going on," She said calmly. "Why would you ask me if I liked Jonah?"

I closed my eyes. "I'm asking because… well I was talking to Jonah and he told me that…"

"He told you what?" Buffy continued to push.

I opened my eyes and looked at her stone face. "He told he told me that he liked you."


End file.
